Measuring Up
by Firetop
Summary: A sequal to Measure of a Man. Chase gets to know more about his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

I blame this work on all the people who requested a sequal to 'Measure of a Man.' There was never supposed to be one. So if its not up to par or slow in getting out I apologize. I have ideas so there is a direction but I am more than happy to hear reccommendations from my readers. Please send me feedback. Otherwise I won't post! Ha!

* * *

Chase stood, leaning on the door frame looking into his bedroom. Today had been tough. Tougher than he thought. But so was the little girl in his bed. 

He couldn't get over how small she was, especially in his queen sized bed. She was dwarfed by the blanket and the pillows.

And now that small thing in his bed depended on him. She was his responsibility. Not officially. Not yet. In a few days, yes. But that didn't mean that his mind couldn't run off on its own little tangent with worry.

Could he actually do this? Sure Jocelyn seemed easy to care for. Feed her, wash her, cloth her, but there was more to that. Monetarily he could take care of her. His father left everything to him when he died and so did his mother. He was living off his salary for the most part in America. His mother's money was invested and so was most of his father's. His father's house in Australia was owned and though a lawyer friend back there, he was renting out the house, which also provided him with income. His mother's house, which he felt like his, remained empty except for the house keeper and her family, who took care of the house and grounds.

It was emotionally that he was worried about. In a way that was one thing that he had in common with Jocelyn, as children they didn't have the proper role models. But that was something that was now in his court to change. But could he do it?

His mother had tried. But she never expected or wanted a child. It interfered too much with the free spirit that she was. He had read articles that his mother's works had not been the same since she gave birth. He could easily remember all the times that his mother yelled at him, in a drunken rage, that it was all his fault that she was drinking and that she couldn't get work.

Carlie Chase had been beautiful. An actress/model in Australia she was used to traveling to where ever she was needed to work without a second thought. Once she was pregnant she was still radiant and still worked. She had given birth to her twins in France while on a shoot. Robert's brother never made it back to Australia.

Robert never knew if that his mother started to drink to get over the loss of his brother or if she didn't like the fact that he survived. It wasn't like she cared for him. Nannies and tutors were his mentors.

His father was no better. Used to his wife not being around to need him, Rowan found love and compassion in other women. When his sons were born he was busy at the hospital with a patient. He didn't even know that he had two sons till he read an article about his wife a week after she came back to Australia.

Discouraged that his wife felt the need to hide the complete truth from him, Rowan buried himself in his work and other women. Unfortunately by turning from his wife he also turned from his son. Rowan cut himself off from his wife and child, rationalizing that being his wife was such a failure, so to her son would be.

That left Robert, with a father who wanted nothing to do with him, and a mother who couldn't stand to look at him. The nannies and tutors just looked at him as a job and didn't put much care into him. If the parents didn't care, why should the hired help.

Robert quickly learned that it was easier to stay quiet and do what everyone expected and to not disappoint. If you disappoint then you got yelled at. Better to be the best and be ignored than be noticed and be terrorized.

Being taught by tutors meant no real socializing. Robert quickly found friends in books and stories. In books he could have adventures. In his own writing he could rant and yell and express himself without fear of retribution from anyone.

By the time he was ready for university, two years before most his age, he had become a loaner. Being younger than everyone meant that he could hide in the library to study and no one would bother him.

When his mother got sick and died he dealt with it on his own too. There was no one to help him with doctors or hospitals or funeral arrangements. His father had left them officially a few years earlier. There were housekeepers and such but they had come to despise the Chase family and all felt the sooner they were out of there the better.

Robert learned all about death and how to organize for it through books and his priest. Father Matthews was the closest thing he could think of as a father figure. When Robert needed to talk he was there to listen and offer advice. It was during his time at university that the thought of becoming a priest sounded good to him.

With his mother dead, father estranged, no friends, having G-d love him was very appealing. Especially to a boy who never really knew what love was. He even tried it for a while, taking time away from university to attend seminary school.

But the thought of having to forgive anyone who asked for forgiveness, didn't sit right in his heart. Robert knew that he couldn't forgive his father for the way he left him and his mother. And he knew that he couldn't forgive his mother for the way she treated him and herself. And he knew that he couldn't quiet forgive himself for the thoughts that he sometimes had about his parents.

He left seminary with the thought that he liked the idea of helping people but needed a way to do so where he wouldn't have to forgive people for their sins. While being a doctor was something that his father had mentioned to him, he knew that he didn't want to be one like his father.

Rheumatology was something specific that only helped a few people. Robert needed something that was broader, something not so specific. Something that allowed him to be a super hero one minute and an ordinary man the next. Some where that he could swoop in save the day, and then swoop back out, with no one the wiser. And if it was something that would piss his father off the happier it would make him.

Dealing with his mother he always admired the doctors in the intensive care units. Something happens, they came in did their jobs and left. They never looked for praise and acclaim like his father did. They came in saved a life and then moved on to the next emergency. They were the kind of doctor that everyone needed. And being needed was something that Robert needed.

Looking back down at Jocelyn, he knew that she needed him. But would that be enough. He watched as she turned onto her side facing the door with her thumb in her mouth. No he couldn't do this. He couldn't be responsible for something this small. He was good at swooping in, saving the day, and leaving again. He didn't have staying power. He'd call the social worker tomorrow and let her know that it was a bad idea. He would help find a good foster family for Jocelyn and help support her, but he couldn't be fully responsible.

But then, in sleep, her thumb fell out of her mouth and she smiled. At the sight of the smile on Jocelyn's face, Robert couldn't help but smile too. Some how that little girl had found a way into his heart. While he liked to save the day, he also wanted to make the little girl smile. He was sure that she didn't smile much in her four years.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed. Just want to let you know that there will be no continuity to the updates. I'm on vacation, so updating is on a set time table for me. I promise though that if there is a cliffhanger, I won't let it go to long. Enjoy!

* * *

Today the two of them had gone to where Jocelyn had lived. The goal was to collect her clothing and anything she might need or want from the apartment. To say that goal was not accomplished was an understatement. 

Not that they didn't try. He was actually surprised the Jocelyn had not cried at going back to the apartment. Robert wanted to. He could barely call it an apartment. It was one room. A mattress on the floor, a small stove and sink, the toilet was in a corner with a curtain around it. There was a small fridge that is normally seen in dorm rooms. The dresser was also small and most of the clothing belonged to Darlene. The few items that seemed to belong to Jocelyn were dingy and dirty. Most of the items had holes in them. A look in the refrigerator revealed another of his worst fears. It was empty. Looking around the room he felt even worse for Jocelyn. Even the television was small and black and white.

He asked her if there was anything that she wanted and she shook her head. Robert picked her up, kissed her forehead and told her that they'd get all new things and start over. Jocelyn didn't react, just smiled and laid her head on Robert's shoulder.

Looking at her now, Robert didn't know how he could have promised that, but knew that he would keep it. Somehow, in the past five days, this little girl had found her way into his heart and Robert didn't want her to leave.

Crisis of fear over, he went back to the couch and the list that he was editing on his laptop. He could cross off the apartment and the other doctor appointments. That was another fear that he was able to lay to rest. There was nothing wrong with her physically that kept her from talking. Tomorrow they were to meet with child psychologist. Hopefully they would get to the bottom of this.

Robert had his theories as to why she didn't talk. He would share these with the doctor but he didn't think that anyone but him could rectify the problem. Robert just hoped that he would be able too. Jocelyn being able to trust him would be a major factor. That was another reason he couldn't abandon her.

He knew that she trusted him a bit. She smiled at him and would give him hugs. Robert had told her that he would take care of her. What kind of person would he be if he made a promise like that and then abandoned her? He would be worse than his parents. They never made him a promise to take care of him and they didn't.

Robert had to laugh, but if had to choose someone who he could model himself after to be a father he would have to choose either Greg House or James Wilson. Both caring men who looked out for him in their own ways. He laughed again at the thought and quickly banished it away. If he was going to go down that road of thinking he needed to have lots of alcohol in his system.

Going back to his list Robert moved shopping to the top of it. He had planned on going shopping for paint, furniture, and clothing for Jocelyn. He just thought that he could hold off on the later for a bit. He had hoped that maybe there were some things from Darlene's that they could use. But there was nothing. He told the landlord that he could keep everything in the apartment. There was nothing there that Jocelyn needed. Not even a picture or memento of her mother.

Robert had collected the jewelry off of Darlene when she died. He held it for now, when Jocelyn asked, he would show it to her. He quickly added to go through his pictures, to look for one of Darlene. He was sure he had a few. Maybe Jocelyn would like that.

Robert had two more days off before he was expected back. Tomorrow was the psychologist and shopping. The day after was another appointment with the pediatrician and nutritionist. If they had to they could fit in more shopping.

They should have done that today. Shit. He couldn't allow his daughter to wear the same clothing three days in a row. What was he going to do?

Robert cradled his head in his hand. The buzz from the oven sounded and brought him out of his reverie. Taking the two pans of lasagna out of the oven he was suddenly hit by an idea. Making sure the oven was off and that the door to the bed room was wide open he went to knock on his neighbor's door.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy...

* * *

"Dr. Chase? How are you?" 

"I'm okay Ms. Kessler."

"It's Amy."

"And it's Robert, Amy. I need a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Does Molly have any extra clothing?"

"The hospital doing a clothing drive?"

"Not really. Can you come over for a moment?"

Amy looked at Robert carefully. "Sure. Let me just tell Claire to watch the girls."

Robert nodded and went back to his apartment. A quick look in the back just to reassure himself that Jocelyn was okay, and then back to the doorway. Amy was just closing her door. "Robert, everything okay?"

"Just follow me." He started to lead her to the main bedroom.

"Robert, I'm not that type of girl." She teased.

"Don't worry, my bed is currently occupied." He motioned her into the room.

"Who's that?"

"Jocelyn. She's four. She's also my daughter."

Amy turned around. "I didn't know."

"Funny. Neither did I, till a few days ago. Her mum passed away. There was nothing salvageable from her house. I forgot to buy her more clothing today." Amy smiled at that. "We'll go clothing shopping tomorrow, but I was wondering if you had something that she might be able to borrow, just for the day. I'd return it, completely washed, with a tray of brownies." Robert finished.

"She's small for four. I think that Molly might have something that will fit her. It'll be a bit big, but let me go get it." Amy smiled and went back to her apartment.

Robert closed the bedroom door a little. He was glad that Amy could help him. He'd make brownies for her tomorrow. Amy had moved in about a year after he started working for House. She had three girls and was recently divorced.

* * *

Robert had met them when he came home one day from work. The littlest one, Molly was lying at the bottom of the stairs crying. She had fallen down while her older sister, Claire, was watching her. Claire had tears in her eyes and begged Robert for help. 

He didn't think. All he saw was someone who needed help and he went to help. Pulling out his cell he told Claire to call her mother, while he looked the girl over. A gash on her forehead and a broken arm. "Tell her, to meet you at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. Tell her to ask for Dr. Chase." He relayed to the girl.

Soon a third girl walked down the stairs. "I closed and locked the door, Claire." She then turned to Robert. "Are you going to help Molly?"

"I'm a doctor. I'll take you to the hospital. Are there any more of you up there?" The girl shook her head. "Claire?" He turned to the oldest. "Pick her up but be careful of her arm."

Claire nodded and did what she was told. Robert took them to the hospital and treated Molly.

When their mother, Amy, rushed into the hospital she was surprised to find all three of her children in a clinic room watching TV. Robert was sitting with them, keeping an eye on the trio.

"Mrs. Kessler?" Robert asked as he noticed the door open.

"Mom. Mommy." Chorused around them.

"Girls, let me talk to your mum, and then you'll go home. Don't worry, Molly will be fine." Robert smiled and walked out.

"Are they okay?"

"They're fine Mrs. Kessler."

"Ms. Kessler." She smiled at him.

"Dr. Chase." He stuck his hand out to shake. She took it. "Molly just has a small concussion and a broken arm. We set the arm, the cast should come off in about 8 weeks. For the concussion, I don't think you have anything to worry about. She's awake and coherent. Just keep an eye on her, wake her up every few hours to make sure there's no underlying condition. I gave her something for the pain. She'll have a headache too for a bit."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'd get your girls home. They're all a bit tired. Will you be okay?"

"We'll be fine."

"Thank you again, if there's anything."

"No, it's fine." Robert interrupted. "If there are any problems just knock on my door. I should be home in about 30 minutes. Apartment 3J."

"Thank you, again." She commented as she went back to the room her children were in.

"Take care girls. I'll see you around." And Robert left the family.

When he got home the next day from work taped to his door were Thank You Cards from the three Kessler girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait.

* * *

Robert was pulled back from the memory by Amy's voice. "Here, these should help for a few days." 

"Thanks again Amy."

"Listen. Why don't you bring your daughter?"

"Jocelyn." Robert supplied the pause.

"Jocelyn over Saturday. She can meet Molly and the other girls."

"I'll think about it. She's not very sociable at the moment."

"That's okay. When ever you think she's ready." Amy smiled and started to walk back to her apartment.

"Thank you again." And Robert went back into his apartment. He went to the bedroom where Jocelyn was sleeping and laid out the clothing in the bag. There were three tee shirts, two skirts, a pair of jeans, and a dress.

Looking at the clothing Robert wondered again how he was going to get through shopping tomorrow. He hated shopping for himself, how was he going to shop for someone else?

There were very few people he knew who liked to shop. Amy, Stacy, Cuddy, Allison, Wilson and House.

Amy was out because she had work she couldn't get out of and a family that she needed to take care of.

Stacy lived too far away and he was sure that would somehow make its way to back to House. And Robert didn't need that on his plate.

Wilson and House would each start rumors that he didn't need. There were enough going around the hospital about his sexual orientation, although now with the arrival of his daughter he hoped that it now would be dropped.

Cuddy would also feed rumors that he was sleeping with her. Again another rumor that had no truth to it and didn't need House to hear about and tease him with.

Allison would also give House ammunition to use against him. And again feed rumors that he was sleeping with her. But she was the lesser of all the evils.

How was he going to get her away from House though tomorrow evening?

Robert started his plan around 10 am the next morning.

* * *

"Hello?" Allison Cameron answered her phone.

"Just answer yes or no. Are you in with House?"

"Yes."

"Call me when you're away from him."

"Okay."

Cameron called him back about 30 minutes later. He was just pulling into the parking lot of a furniture store that specialized in children's furniture.

"You alone?"

"For the moment, what's up?"

"Plans tonight?"

"Don't know. Depends on House."

"I'll rescue you around 5pm."

"Uhm, where are we going?"

"Dinner and clothing shopping."

"Sure."

* * *

Robert bent down to Jocelyn once they were off the elevator. It was about a quarter to five, and they had finished with the psychologist. He had been working on the plan all day and with Jocelyn's and Allison's help he should have no problem pulling it off. "You ready?" He asked the little girl.

Jocelyn nodded and smiled up at him.

Robert stood up and took her hand, leading her towards the conference room where his co-workers were working.

"Well look what the wind blew in." House commented as Chase and his daughter walked through the door.

"Everything okay?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, we had an appointment upstairs. We thought we'd stop by and say hi."

"Cute clothing." Cameron commented playing along with the plan.

"Thanks. But they're borrowed. We have a major shopping spree in our future." Chase smiled down at his daughter.

"You're going to go shopping?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, so."

"Sorry, but you're fashion sense is seriously disabled." Foreman tried to stifle a laugh.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Chase asked looking down at himself. He knew that his fashion sense had issues. Fashion was just never a top priority in his life. If the pants weren't too tight and the shirt loose then it was fine.

"You're going shopping alone?" House questioned.

"I'm a big boy dad, I think I can shop on my own."

House looked between Foreman and Cameron before speaking again. "Take Cameron."

"Wait, what for?"

"You need all the help you can get. Can't have the kid walking around dressed like you. She'd have even more problems. You don't want her to be a social outcast. Spurned from all the little play groups because of her clothing. It's going to be bad enough she has a British wombat for a father, you are going to scar her even more." He looked down at Jocelyn. "Don't worry, I won't let your father do that to you. Take Cameron."

"You know that wombats are native to Australia, yet you still call me British?" Chase questioned trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Here's something you can fix Cameron. Chase's fashion sense. Go be good." And House walked back to his office.

Chase looked at Cameron and she looked back at him, both with smiles on their faces. "You planned that?" Foreman questioned looking between his co-workers.

"And he fell for it hook, line and sinker. Come on Cameron, Jocelyn needs to have dinner." Chase smiled and walked out the room.

Cameron shrugged, smiled, and followed Chase out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry this is taking me so long to post. I'm working on four different works at the same time. Anyone who has children, its like four little kids who all want your attention. And then one brings home a puppy that needs your attention too. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Chase looked down and the little girl holding his hand and sighed. It wasn't her fault. It was no one's fault, except maybe Darlene's. Actually, he did expect this. But on some level he hoped and prayed that he was wrong. 

It was Wednesday, his first day back, and he was already running late. Chase just hoped that House would be understanding.

Chase wished he knew what about the day care center had scared Jocelyn so much that she had tears in her eyes. It could have been any number of reasons.

The psychologist that he'd taken Jocelyn to had mentioned that day care might be a problem. He suggested that it would bring up some more abandonment issues that Jocelyn had. Robert agreed a little in that regard, but after the other night with Cameron he wondered how much truth there was to that.

While shopping, Jocelyn was more than happy to hold Cameron's hand and go with her in the dressing room to try on clothing. Chase was more than happy that Cameron had gone with them. He would have been totally lost in the children's section. When he made a suggestion about a dress, Cameron had given him the evil eye.

More than one person had commented that they were a cute couple and that their daughter was adorable. After the second remark, both Cameron and Chase stopped correcting people, grinning at each other, when they heard it.

But the problems he faced over the days he was off were taken care of. Jocelyn had clothing, a room all her own, and a loving parent. Now he was faced with a new problem. Day care and what to do with her while he was working.

Jocelyn had been in tears when they left the day care center. Miss Maddy, who ran it, tried everything possible to coax the little girl from her father. But Jocelyn would have none of it. Not even promises, from Chase, moved her from behind his leg.

If he had to guess, Chase would put money on it being the noise level and amount of movement going on in the room. With 20 children, there were people constantly moving. Once again he wished that he knew more of what her life was before he got her, in order to help her.

"Look cute." He mumbled to the little girl as they exited the elevator and made their way to the conference room.

"Dr. Chase, about time you showed up. Just because you have a kid doesn't mean you can come in late." House berated as soon Chase walked through the glass doors.

Looking around he saw that there was no one there but him and his boss. "Sorry, had a problem with day care."

"She didn't like it?" House asked, the tone of his voice turning to be more concerned.

"No. I think something there scared her. Don't know if it was me leaving, the amount of kids, or how noisy it was."

Bending down in the chair to be closer to Jocelyn, House spoke to her. "I don't blame you. Lots of little kids in one place scares me too. But you I like."

"Where's everyone?"

"We have a patient. Cameron and Foreman are running tests."

"I can stay here and do research. Maybe come up with something."

"Sounds like a plan. Just as long as I don't get interrupted while my soaps are on. The kid can come watch with me, but you're too old."

Chase smiled as he steered his daughter to the far end of the table. Opening up her backpack he pulled out coloring books, crayons and puzzles. "You okay over here? I'm just going to be at the other end of the table. If you need anything just come and get me." Chase kissed his daughters head and went to the end of the table to do research on their latest patient.

Somehow Chase and Jocelyn never came face to face with Cameron and Foreman that day. Anytime the two doctors were in the conference room Chase was busy doing something with his daughter. All other times the two doctors were either busy with the patient or other duties they had in the hospital.

* * *

a/n 2: sorry its short. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Look a longer chapter. :-) Everyone enjoy. You know what to do with comments and questions.

* * *

Chase made sure that he was on time the next day for work. Both Cameron and Foreman were sitting in the room waiting when he walked around the corner with Jocelyn. They were about to enter the room when House came around behind them and asked them to stop. 

"You again." He stopped in front of them, looking down at Jocelyn. "If you're going to be here, you have to work. I know you're cute, but I'm the only one who can sit around and do nothing. I have doctor in front of my name and you don't. Your job is to make me at least one decent picture to hang on my wall. I need new art work and the hospital is cheep." Looking up he faced Chase. "I like new and upcoming artists. Want to be the one to discover the next big thing. She shows potential." With that House continued to walk into his office.

Chase bent down. "Don't worry about him, Joss. He's just kidding. You were fine yesterday. We'll look through your pictures at the end of the day and find one to give Uncle Greg." He smiled at her, hoping to alleviate any fear the older doctor caused her.

Jocelyn's answer was to wrap her arms around her father and kiss him on the cheek. "I love you too." He answered her.

Walking into the conference room, Cameron and Foreman both stood up seeing who Chase brought with him. Chase felt the little hand in his stiffen up a little. "It's okay. You remember Auntie Allison. She helped pick out all your pretty clothing." Jocelyn nodded and smiled at Cameron. "And how about Uncle Eric."

"Hi Jocelyn. You came to work with your father today?" Foreman asked slowly, not wanting to scare the child.

Jocelyn nodded.

"Let me get her set up at the end there and I'll be right back." Once again, Chase led his daughter to the opposite end of the table, and unpacked her bag for her. With a kiss and an 'I love you' he left to join his colleagues. "Just ignore her. If she needs something she'll come and get me." He informed the rest of the doctors.

House did just that and started to write on the clean white board.

"Hey, what happened to Ms. Cant?" Chase asked.

"Being you left early yesterday, us real doctors decided to figure out what's wrong with her." House shot back, but the look he gave Chase was the one that actually said, 'all the work you did yesterday helped us figure it out.' "So." House continued "We move on to Contestant number two." He tossed the patients folder onto the table for the three ducklings to scramble over.

After minutes of looking over the patient's folder and brainstorming House sent the younger doctors out to do tests. As Cameron and Foreman got up to leave, Chase remained sitting. "Is there a problem Dr. Chase?" House asked. "Need a special invitation?"

"What about Jocelyn?" He asked turning to look down at the little girl who was now looking up from the paper she'd been drawing on.

"You go run your tests, and I'll baby-sit." House sat back down in a chair.

"Uhm, thanks for the offer but I'm not sure how comfortable she's going to be with you." Chase tried to cover his uneasiness of leaving his daughter with House.

"I'm a doctor. If anything happens I can take care of her. I promise not to let her stay up past her bed time and to not let her play in traffic."

"What about your work?"

"Oh I didn't tell you about my fee. 20 an hour or clinic hours." House smiled.

Chase couldn't help but grumble knowing he'd been caught. There was only one person who could make him change his mind for wanting to give into House.

Walking down to Jocelyn he had to agree that leaving Jocelyn with House would allow him to do his job and would also allow her to get used to him not being around all the time. Also it would give Chase another person who would give an honest account of how his daughter acts when he isn't around. "Joss? Daddy has to go work for a bit."

The look of fear crossed her face.

"Daddy's a doctor and people need him to help make them better like he made you feel better. You can stay here and color. Uncle Greg." Chase pointed to House. "Will stay and watch you. I'll come and check on you in a little bit. Is that okay?"

Jocelyn looked at her father and then down to House who waved and smiled. She looked once again at her father and gave a slow little nod.

Chase smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I love you Jocelyn. Don't forget that. And I'll come back as soon as I can. Don't let Uncle Greg do anything to get in trouble. I'm counting on you to look after him." He kissed her forehead and headed out the door before he could change his mind.

House looked out the windows to the conference room for a few minutes to make sure that Chase had left before moving closer to Jocelyn. "You working on something for me?" He sat down opposite her and took at look at what she was drawing.

House couldn't believe what he was seeing.

House took a blank piece of paper from the pile. "Do you know the alphabet?" He asked.

The look of panic on Jocelyn's face disappeared slightly and she took the crayon and wrote her letters. "How about your name?" He asked when she was done.

House was impressed and gave her a smile as she finished. The first page that Jocelyn had written on was an exact duplicate of the whiteboard in front of the room. The spelling and placement of the words were perfect. On the second page, Jocelyn had written her alphabet in capital letters in a neat line. Underneath that was written _Jocelyn Chase_ all in capital letters.

"Can write all that in lower case?"

Again Jocelyn wrote what House asked of her.

"Very good Jocelyn." House praised. He was proud of her. A four year old who knew her ABC's and that could write her name was a very rare thing. He was curious to see how smart she was.

When Chase returned to the conference room two hours later he was surprised to see Jocelyn sitting on House's lap both coloring on pieces of paper. House looked up as he heard the door open. "Very nice. I'm going to go talk to your daddy." House lowered the young girl to the floor and got up. "My office." House barked as he limped past Chase into his office. Chase obeyed and sat. "Where is the rest of the band?"

"Waiting on test results. I thought to see how Jocelyn was doing. How is she? She didn't cause any problems?" Chase was nervous. He looked back out at his daughter who seemed to be happily coloring at the table.

"She's fine, sit down Robert."

Chase was really worried now. It wasn't often that House called someone by their first name. "What's wrong?"

House pulled out two pieces of paper from his draw. He laid the first one out in front of Chase. "This is what your daughter did while we were brainstorming." Chase's mouth hung open as he took in the replica of the writing from the white board. While still in shock, House placed the second piece of paper down in front of him. "This is what she did when I asked her to write the alphabet and her name."

Chase couldn't help the smile that crossed his face and the pride and joy at what was on that second page. He couldn't tell if it was pride and joy at the fact that his daughter could write her letters and name or that when she wrote her name it had his last name. "I never thought to test her intelligence. I thought to give her at least another year before I thought of school."

The smile on Chase's face quickly disappeared as he gave more thought to the new problem. His daughter was smart. At four she knew her letters and her name. Could she write anything else? Could she read? How did she learn? What else did she know? How could he find all this out if she didn't talk? What did he do now? Did he take her for an IQ test? Enroll her in a school for special children? Where did he find a place like that? Could he leave her when she wouldn't even go to daycare?

House sat silently and watched the emotions play over Chase's face. It was soon apparent that Chase was starting to freak over what he'd just found out about Jocelyn. "Chase." House called, hoping to break the young man out of his trance. It worked. "It's okay. One step at a time." Chase nodded. "She was fine. She's very happy to color. She only wrote when I asked her. I would guess that she copied the board when I told her that she had to work."

Chase nodded. "Just when I think I have this all worked out, something comes up and throws me for a loop. I mean what's my next step."

"I don't think they hand out any rule books when it comes with children. At least I don't remember seeing any up in maternity or pediatrics."

"They should." Chase bantered back.

Anything else that Chase was going to say or ask was cut off as Chase's and House's beeper went off. "Go. I'll keep an eye on her. Page me if you need me." House commented.

Chase smiled his gratitude and headed out the door. One thing that was for sure was that Chase was glad that it was only one more day till the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here you go. Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Robert looked around his kitchen and smiled. Sure it was a mess, but the smiles on the five female faces and the laughter made it worth it. 

He had invited Amy and her daughters over to make cookies with him and Jocelyn. He thought that if he introduced Amy's children while on home territory it wouldn't be as scary.

Unfortunately, he'd been wrong. Jocelyn had refused to come out of her room for a good half an hour. Molly, only a year older than Jocelyn, tried to get her to come out also.

She had brought over some of her dolls and tried to offer one to Jocelyn from out side of the room. Jocelyn refused to have anything to do with the little girl and hid under her bed.

After a few moments, and a few tears from both girls, Robert steered Molly back into the kitchen. When he came back he sat on the floor in front of the bed. "I know that you're scared, and I'm not going to make you come out. But Molly, Hannah, and Claire all came to meet you. It's not really nice to hide from people who want to be your friends. We're going to make cookies. We'd all like it if you helped. But if you want to stay here, that's okay too. Just come out when you're ready. I love you." He finished his speech got back up and headed back into his kitchen.

As they were putting the sugar cookie dough into the fridge to cool Jocelyn peeked out from around the corner. "Just in time." Amy said, looking at the little girl.

"Chocolate chips?" Hannah asked as she saw the bag that Robert had put on the counter. "Those are my favorites."

Robert looked up and saw his daughter. "Would you like to help?" He asked. She nodded and slowly walked over.

* * *

Now, there was flour covering the three younger girls, who were sitting at the table with milk and fresh cookies in front of them. "They're going to all need baths." Amy commented, standing on the side with a cup of coffee in one hand and a sugar cookie in the other. 

"Joss's room is going to need to be mopped too." While waiting for the cookies to finish baking, Jocelyn and Molly went to Jocelyn's room to play dolls. Hannah, age seven joined them. Robert was happy he decided to leave Jocelyn's room with the hard wood floors and no carpet. It made the prospect of clean up a lot nicer in his mind.

"The three of them get along well."

"She's still a little shy, but Molly and Hannah are good for her."

"If you ever need a babysitter you know Claire will watch her."

"I don't do anything that would require a babysitter."

"You never know. You might have to work late. Or maybe go out on a date."

Robert at least had the decency to blush at the thought. "It's really something to keep in mind."

* * *

"Did you have fun today?" Robert asked as he tucked Jocelyn in that night. 

Jocelyn nodded.

"I had a good time too. Did you like making cookies?" Again she nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. I like the sugar cookies best, but I think you're a chocolate chip person. Right?" She smiled. "Your mum was the same. She loved chocolate chip cookies. Even better she liked brownies. Have you ever had brownies before?"

This time Jocelyn shook her head no. "In that case we'll bake some next week. You think we should invite Molly and Hannah over again to help?"

Jocelyn paused for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "You liked playing with the two girls. They're really nice. Especially how Molly let you play with her doll. Maybe we can go look for a doll for you tomorrow, would you like that?"

Jocelyn nodded hesitantly.

Robert and Allison had taken her to a toy store to hopefully pick out some toys when they went shopping during the week. Unfortunately that too started the little girl crying. Robert ended up taking her out of the store while Allison paid for the crayons, coloring books, and puzzles that they had already put in the cart.

He was glad that she had a chance to play a bit today, and to socialize. Maybe they could try daycare on Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I have not forgotten about this story. I'm still working on it. I will hopefully post a bit more by Wednsday. Thank you all for your patience and reviews. They really mean the world to me. Sorry about the line breaks but the site isn't being nice to me.

--------------------------------------

"See the clock? When the little hand is pointing to the 12 and the big hand is pointing to the 10 I'll come back, I promise." Robert pleaded with his daughter. "And Kathy is here with you." He looked at the doll that was encircled in her arms.

The other night, after coming home from the toy store he asked what the dolls name was. Robert was more than surprised when she wrote 'Kathy' on a piece of paper. He was really going to have to test her to see how much she knew. He'd make some calls today if it wasn't too busy.

Jocelyn nodded slowly, still with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll come get you and we'll have lunch and we'll deliver the cookies that you made. Does that sound okay?"

Again Jocelyn nodded.

"Go with Miss Maddy, Joss. Draw me a pretty picture." He smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked up at the young woman who was standing behind his daughter.

"You want to draw a picture for you're daddy now? Let me show you where the crayons and paper are." Maddy looked up at Robert with a smile and a nod, before taking Jocelyn's hand and leading her, a bit reluctantly, to a table.

Before he could change his mind, Chase stood up and headed to the elevator to go to work.

"Munchkin at day care?" House asked when Chase walked in.

Chase nodded and noticed no one else was there yet. It was just a little after eight in the morning. He wasn't sure how long he'd be up with Jocelyn and didn't want to be too late today. "Here." House handed him a tissue. "We don't need snot and tears all over the place. I sent them out to get us coffee. Those two have no idea how hard it is we work."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 10 am, Robert Chase kept his word and went to pick Jocelyn up at daycare. When he got there, he stood outside and looked in. He wasn't surprised to see her sitting on a chair staring at the clock.

Opening the door, he smiled as Jocelyn turned around. Seeing who it was she jumped up and ran to him. Robert actually had to steady himself from the impact of the little girl running into his leg. "Hey, it's okay. See Joss. I told you I'd be back." He picked her up, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"She was fine. Cried a bit more, and then started to draw. The picture's in her backpack. She spent the past 20 minutes sitting and watching the clock."

"Thank you. We'll try it this way for the rest of the week. Hopefully by next week she'll be okay till noon."

"She'll be fine Dr. Chase. She'll warm up eventually. It might just take a little time."

"It's Robert and thank you."

"Robert, you're not the only one this happens to. And to let you know, you're doing fine for a first time father. You have no idea how many parents drop their kids off kicking and screaming and leave them all day. It's nice to see that you are willing to take time from your job to try and make the transition easier for her." Maddy, like the rest of the day care staff, was informed about Robert and Jocelyn's situation. "You know that there are support groups for single parents. I can give you the names if you're interested."

Robert smiled. "Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that." He answered truthfully. "And as much as going to a meeting might be a good idea, I don't have a lot of time. I try and not be away from Joss too much."

Maddy smiled. "That's understandable. When you're ready you let us know. And if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks again. I got to go back to work." He smiled as he walked away with his daughter happy in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This was supposed to be up on tuesday but this wonderful site...well...enjoy the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase had just brought Jocelyn back to the conference room when his pager went off. It had been three weeks since he started Jocelyn in day care. She was now okay till about noon. But she refused to stay later. Most of the time he could come back and someone would be around to watch her if he had to run off. But today the conference room was empty. Even worse the curtains to House's office were closed and he couldn't tell if the man was in there or not. Looking back down at his pager, he saw it was an emergency. What was he going to do?

"Joss, can you stay here by yourself for a bit. I have to run. I'll be back as soon as possible." His pager went off again. "I love you." And he dashed out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jocelyn sat in the chair looking around. Her daddy had left her again. By herself this time. She knew that she was in a hospital and that no one would loose her or leave her, but she wanted her daddy. She tried not to cry. She knew that her daddy loved her and wanted to spend time with her all the time. But she also knew that her daddy was a doctor and that sometimes he had to help other people, and that's why he wanted her to go where the other children were. But there were so many children there, and they all made noise.

Jocelyn didn't have fond memories of being left in a large group of children. Back when she was with her mommy any time she was left with other children she got hurt. They would bite, yell, kick, and punch.

Jocelyn was scared when Ms. Kessler came over with her 3 kids the first time. They were all bigger than her. Those where the ones that normally hurt her. She knew her daddy was there, but in the past it didn't matter if there was a grown up in the room with them, they still hurt her. At least when she was left in a room with grown ups most of the time they left her alone. Even now when she went to play with Molly she was afraid of her.

But most of the time she was left alone. Either in the room with the TV or outside the building. Just like now. Jocelyn didn't mind being alone, it was better than being with people when she was with her mommy. But now things were different with her daddy. She didn't want to be alone.

Jocelyn liked spending time with her daddy. He never ignored her and tried to do things that she would like. He was kind and he never yelled at her. Even when she knew that he wanted her to go with the other children and she wouldn't he didn't get angry. It confused Jocelyn a lot.

Even the other grown ups that worked with her daddy didn't ignore her, like her mommy's friends did. There were other differences too. Daddy didn't put needles into his arm. Daddy didn't smoke things. Daddy didn't sleep for days and forget to feed her. Daddy kissed her goodnight. Daddy gave her, her own room. Daddy smiled at her. Daddy showed her pictures of mommy and said nice things about her.

Jocelyn knew her mommy was dead and she missed her. But being with daddy was better. She wouldn't think about it too much because she didn't want mommy to hear. _But maybe,_ Jocelyn thought, _mommy died so I can be with daddy._

Jocelyn's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door bang and saw the lights in Uncle Greg's office turn on. Next she heard yelling. She couldn't understand all the yelling, but it sounded like Dr. Cuddy was yelling at Uncle Greg.

Not liking the yelling and scared that someone would come in and yell at her too, Jocelyn got out of her chair and hid under the table


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ** Yea! An update. Thanks for all the reviews. In case you were curious there are about 10 more chapters left of this. I hope you enjoy this one.

House stuck his tongue out at Cuddy as she left his office. Yeah, so he hadn't been doing his clinic hours. It was nothing new. Why did she have to yell at him then? Checking his pager he realized no one had wanted him recently. Checking his he was surprised at the time. It was after 12. Chase was normally back with his daughter by now. Was he able to talk her into staying longer at day care?

It wasn't something that House would admit to anyone, at least while he was sober. But he was starting to like the little kid. He actually enjoyed having her in the office in the afternoons. It gave him someone to talk to and watch TV with, who didn't talk back. His office actually had a few of her crayon pictures hanging up.

When asked about those he always gave the answer that it gave him something else to look at besides the people who were bugging him.

Wondering where the little girl was he got out of his chair to go searching for her.

Starting with the conference room he noticed the pink backpack on the table. Looking around he didn't see the child any where. Jocelyn never went anywhere with out her bag. Getting a little worried that someone might have taken her, he looked under the table.

"What are you doing under there?" He asked looking at her.

Jocelyn glanced at his office door and then back at him.

"Ahh, Dr. Cuddy was yelling. She's gone now. Come out from under there. We have work to do." House straightened up. Jocelyn crawled out from under the table. "Leave your dad a note. Say you're earning your keep. I'll be right back." He smiled as he went back into his office.

Opening up a draw he pulled out a box. House had seen this in a catalogue the other day and couldn't help but buy it for Jocelyn. A major part was because he was coming up with wonderful ways he could use it to torture Chase and his other ducklings with it.

Jocelyn came in a few moments later holding a piece of paper which she handed to House. Reading it he smiled. "You open this, and I'll leave this." House put the note on the table near Jocelyn's bag and then joined her back in his office.

The box was open. Jocelyn had taken out the black bag and opened it up on the floor. Her eyes were wide as she took in all the items the bag carried.

"You ready to play doctor?" House asked.

Jocelyn nodded, closed the child sized doctors kit, got up and followed House down to the clinic.

"One pm and Dr. House checks into the clinic." House announced as he approached the nurses' desk.

"Exam room one. We'll send them in." One of the nurses said without looking up.

House smiled and led the little girl into the room. "You sit here for now." He put her on a stool by the counter. "You're job is to keep track of each patient we see. We'll make columns and you'll keep count of which one they fit in." House took out a pen and wrote _Cold/Allergies, Stitches, Broken Bones, Other, _and _Stupidity. _"Where do you think most of these people will fall?"

Jocelyn looked at the list and pointed to colds.

"I think other or stupidity. Who ever wins chooses the ice cream flavor for later. Deal?" He put his hand out for her to shake. She took it as the door opened and their first patient came in.

"Who's that?" The man asked.

"Who's who? I don't see anything. Suffering from hallucinations?" House said looking around.

"The kid? What is she doing in here?"

House finally focused on Jocelyn and acted shocked. "These interns look younger every year." He smiled at Jocelyn before turning back to the man who sat down on the table.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** A nice and long chapter coming up. I hope you all like it. And as a side note postings will try and be more regular, about once a week. Now that vacation is over and I'm back on a schedual so too will be my posting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2 o'clock before the patient was stable enough for Chase to leave. "Shit." He commented looking at his watch.

"Everything okay?" Cameron asked taking off her gloves to be thrown away.

"Missed Jocelyn's lunch."

"I'm sure House would have taken care of it. He's good with her." Foreman commented as he joined the group heading back to the conference room.

"I don't know. He wasn't there when I got your page. I had to leave her by herself.

"She's fine." Cameron immediately soothed sensing the urgency in Chase's voice. "House is very good with her."

"I know. It's kind of scary. I never thought I'd see House act that way."

"I know what you mean Chase. He's not like that with anyone."

"I always told you that House was a decent person." Cameron added as they got off the elevator.

They continued to chat as they made their way to the conference room. As they opened the door Chase froze in the doorway looking around.

"Chase?" Foreman asked.

"Jocelyn?" Chase called, stepping in the room. "Where are you?" Chase bent down to look under the table.

"Chase?" Cameron questioned also as he got down on the floor.

"Where is she?" Chase started to get nervous. "Jocelyn?" He called out again. "I'm back. I'm sorry I left you. Come out."

"I'm sure she's around here some place." Cameron moved into the room and started to look around.

"She might have lain down in House's office."

"Her bag is still here. She doesn't go anyplace with out it. Oh god. Some one took her." Chase sat on the floor, starting to panic. "I shouldn't have left her. God, what kind of father am I? Anyone could have walked in her and took her. She doesn't talk, no one would have heard her. I got to call-"

"Chase." Foreman cut off his tirade as he saw something on the table near Jocelyn's bag. Picking up the paper he handed it to Chase.

"House. I'm going to kill him. Where the hell could he have taken her?" He handed the note to Cameron as he stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"Clinic." Cameron said, hanging the note back to him.

"What?"

"_Earning my keep?_ Tell me that don't sound like House."

"That bastard. Who knows what she's being exposed to down there." Chase ranted as he ran out of the room with the note in his hand.

Cameron and Foreman looked between them before heading out after Chase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Chase asked the nurses at the desk.

"Dr. House?" At Chase's slight nod, one of them continued. "Exam room one. Was about to send in another patient."

"No." Chase's answer was final as he stormed to the exam room in question.

The nurse looked at Cameron and Foreman, both of who shrugged.

"House, how dare you." Chase walked into the room in a rage. "Who gave you permission to take her down here? Without my permission? What kind of person brings a child to the clinic? Who knows what she's been exposed to?" Chase ranted.

"Chase, she's fine. I promise." House was a little put off at how Chase was reacting. He didn't think that Chase would have reacted so strongly. He glanced at Jocelyn who was looking scared. "And look our latest patient." He put a smile on trying to distract the little girl. "I think you need to take this one." He motioned between father and daughter.

"House." Chase growled, which made House smile even more.

"Please have a seat." He waved Chase over to the exam table. Chase moved to do what he was told. "Uh, wait a second. Our doctor needs a lab coat and a name badge." Chase gave House a look. "Don't want the new intern to pick up all my bad habits."

In the corner Cameron and Foreman hid their smiles behind their hands. Both wanted to break out into laughter as House 'helped' Chase take his lab coat off and put it on his daughter. But they knew that he'd make their lives miserable if he heard so much as a chuckle out of them.

Robert couldn't help but smile as he took a look at his daughter as he took a seat on the exam table. Jocelyn had on his lab coat, a coat that was big enough to fit 10 of her in. She had her toy stethoscope out around her neck. She was cute. He couldn't deny that fact. And if she wanted to play doctor who was he to deny her. Robert just wished that it wasn't in front of his colleagues or House.

House lifted her up onto the chair and held it steady for her, so that he wouldn't roll too much while on her knees. "So, what's the first thing we do?" House asked her.

Jocelyn went to the medical bag that was beside her and took out a thermometer. House nodded and smiled as she brought the plastic thermometer to her father's mouth.

Chase opened his mouth and allowed her to lay it in there. The next thing she did was open up his sleeve and lay her fingers on his wrist.

"Picked up pretty quickly didn't she?" Cameron commented watching from the side.

Jocelyn next took out the blood pressure cuff from the bag and wrapped it around Chase's forearm. She pumped the little hand pump on the side. She then put the stethoscope in her ears and put it against his chest.

After listening a few moments she put all her equipment back in her bag, closed it up, and jumped off the chair. She went over to the counter where she was sitting before. She felt around for the paper brought it down with a pen and leaned against the chair, where she made a mark on the paper and then looked back up at House.

House looked over at the paper and started to laugh. "Good job, Jocelyn. You can be my intern anytime." He smiled down and her as she smiled back at him.

Buttoning up his sleeve, Chase went over to look at the paper. There were five columns. Each column had a heading of either _Cold/Allergies, Stitches, Broken Bones, Other, _and _Stupidity _written in a very familiar hand writing. "House has been keeping track of his patients?" Jocelyn nodded. "And where did you put me?" Chase was almost afraid to know the answer. He was starting to think that his daughter was spending too much time with the older doctor. The last thing he needed was for Jocelyn to start acting like Gregory House.

Robert was more than happy when she pointed to _Other_. "You did a good job. I'm very proud of you. But it's time for lunch. You hungry?" Jocelyn nodded. Another reason for Robert to be happy. It was the first time that she admitted to being hungry. Maybe things were starting to move in the right direction.

Picking her up Chase turned to his boss. "If she comes down with even a sniffle it's your fault. And never take her out of there with out paging me and letting me know first. Got that?" Chase's finger poked House right in his chest.

"When protecting their young, even the tame and timid wombat will show its claws." He joked as Chase left with Jocelyn. He turned to see Foreman and Cameron still there, hands covering their mouths.

"Did you get pictures of that?" Foreman asked, knowing that House had started carrying a camera around with him.

"Of course I did. No flash." House smiled. "And if either of you tell Chase that, you will be Jocelyn's next patients. And there will be video that will be shown to all who work in the hospital." House moved to leave the room. His clinic fun was over. It was time to grab something to eat and bother Wilson.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's another cute little chapter in mind. Keep the reviews comeing in. I'm aiming to break 100 with this story. Thanks for all the support

--------------------------------------------

Chase ran into the conference room, hoping that he wouldn't be too late today. Jocelyn had tripped outside the apartment and Chase had to clean the scrape and have her put on a new pair of stockings. At least the trauma of day care had finally passed.

It took two months for Jocelyn to believe that her father would come back for her at the end of the day. And if he couldn't make it someone would come for her.

Chase breathed a sigh of relief seeing that no one had shown up yet. He had just started to make the coffee when the rest of the team had come in. Once he had his cup he sat back down and took out some booklets to look at while waiting for House.

As usual House was late, but needed to make an entrance. "So when's the party?" He asked as he dropped his bag into his office and came back to the conference room.

The three of them looked at each other, confused.

"The birthday party." House clarified, going to get himself a cup of coffee. "Who made it?" He needed to know if it was safe.

"Chase did. Who's party?" Cameron asked.

"You don't know?" He turned around. All three doctors shook their heads. "Oh this is good." He moved to sit down at the head of the table. "So let's play a game. 20 questions."

"House."

"Chase. It's not like anybody is dieing."

Chase ignored his boss and continued to look through the brochures. It was the beginning of the summer and Chase knew that his daughter would have to start school in the fall. It was the picking of the school that was most on his mind these days.

"Is the person male?" Cameron asked, finally giving into House.

"No."

Chase listened with half an ear, more interested in the schools.

"Is it someone we have met?" Foreman took a break from the newspaper.

"Yes."

"Someone we know professionally?"

"No."

Chase was reading about the qualifications for a small private school that was actually just a few blocks from the hospital. It specialized in gifted children. There were tests that Jocelyn would need to take. The class sizes were about 10 children and the children were mixed by both age and knowledge. While the studies were well rounded and covered all the necessary classes, it also allowed the children to study something that were interested or gifted in. They only took children over the age of five. "Crap. Jocelyn." Chase looked up and over at House. "She'll be five in two weeks."

House grinned and nodded. "Good job. And you weren't even paying attention."

Chase's head hit the table. "How could I have forgotten about her birthday? If it wasn't for the age requirement for the school I would never have thought about it."

Cameron moved her chair closer to his and put an arm around his shoulder. "It's alright. You've had a lot on your mind." She tried to soothe.

"I'm sure her mother forgot about her birthday too. I'm no better than Darlene. She hasn't even mentioned nor did anything about her birthday. What does one do for a five year olds birthday?" Chase looked up at Cameron.

"Don't you remember your fifth birthday?" Cameron asked.

Chase tried to forget the clown that had scared him during his party when he was five. Till this day clowns still freaked him out.

"It wasn't that long ago Chase. What? Just two years ago?" House teased.

"That was different. I'm sure things have changed over the past two decades. Plus what does one do for a girl's party?"

"You never went to a girl's party?" House wasn't ready to let this up.

"Ewww, girls have cooties. You're a doctor, don't you know that?" Chase shot back.

Foreman and House both broke out laughing at that. Cameron at first looked disgusted then joined in the laughter. Chase also grinned. "So who's going to help me plan this? Cameron?"

"Even though I have cooties?" She asked feigning anger.

"Oh, cooties leave the female body after age 13. Something about hormones and the such. Didn't you learn about it in med school?" Chase again took the innocent role.

"Fine. I'll help. Being I have nothing else to do at the moment."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end it had turned out that Jocelyn would get three different parties.

With Jocelyn's actual birthday falling out on a Sunday, he had the three parties spread out over a four day period.

Chase was worried about her reaction to being the center of attention. He had spoken to her about it, as did the psychologist that Jocelyn was seeing every other week. While she said that she would be okay, Chase still wasn't confident.

For that reason he chose diagnostics first. If she freaked out the adults wouldn't be as upset as the young children would be when she had her party at daycare.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Its Friday. Time for a new Chapter. Don't expect one next Friday. I'll try but I can't promise. Please send me feedback, I'm very curious to know what you think of this chapter.

------------------------------------------------

Jocelyn looked up at her daddy as they got off the elevator on the fourth floor. She knew that he wasn't going to do anything to hurt her. But she knew that there was going to be a party for her in the conference room. That's what her father told her.

She didn't really want a party.

Whenever her mommy mentioned she was going to have a party it meant that adults would be over. Her mommy would drink from lots of different bottles and stick needles in her arms. A lot of the time she would end up on the bed, naked with a man. There would be lots of noise.

Those were bad times. Jocelyn didn't like thinking about them. Most of the time after one of her mommy's parties, Jocelyn would end up with out food for at least a day if not longer.

Her daddy had explained it would be like when she first met him and she got the clothing from Uncle Greg. But there would be music, decorations, cake, and presents. Also there was going to be something like it again on Monday in daycare.

She took a deep breath as her daddy opened the door.

The conference room had purple and green streamers running all over the walls. There were balloons in the same colors and the white board had 'Happy 5th Birthday Jocelyn' written on it. The table had boxes wrapped in different colored paper, piled on top of it.

The chair at the head of the table was facing the door. There was a crown on it with jewels and a sign that read 'For the Birthday Girl'.

Jocelyn froze. She knew that this was going to happen it was just so much. It surprised her that someone would want to be nice to her and not want something back. It was still hard sometimes to believe it.

But her daddy was with her. He'd protect her from being hurt. And if she was hurt, he'd take care of her. He always did. He's a doctor and that's what doctors do.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the chair and put the crown on her head. Uncle Eric bent down and lifted her up onto the chair.

Jocelyn smiled at him and the rest of the people there. The only one who was missing was Uncle Greg. She was surprised. While she did love all her uncles and aunt, Uncle Greg was her favorite. She looked up at her father, hoping he'd understand what she was asking.

He was good like that. Like she thought a daddy should be. He always seemed to know what she wanted, even though she couldn't talk. He just knew. Jocelyn knew that meant he was a good daddy.

Uncle Greg also always knew what she wanted. Just like now.

Jocelyn heard a door behind her open. She turned around to see her Uncle Greg walking in with a cake balanced on his hand. There were candle's burning on it.

Again she was scared. She didn't like fire. Fire scared her. Once when her mommy was having a party someone put fire under something. Her mommy then put the fire on her leg. It hurt for a long time. Her skin still looked funny where the fire touched her.

Were they going to make her touch the fire again?

Also once when she couldn't go home, because mommy closed and locked the door, and she was outside she saw someone put fire on another person.

Were they going to put fire on her?

Uncle Greg came closer with the fire. Jocelyn turned back around and climbed off the chair. She wouldn't let any one get close to her with the fire. She didn't want to be hurt. Once off the chair she went under the table. The adults where too big. They wouldn't come under the table to get her.

Jocelyn brought her knees up to her chest, making herself a small little ball. But she kept her eyes open. She wanted to make sure no one would come close. She heard something being put on the table. Where they going to put the fire on the table so it would get her? She also heard the adults talking but she was too scared to know what they were saying.

"Jocelyn? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She heard her daddy say. She stayed where she was. If she moved the fire would get her. She watched as the legs of the other adults leave the room. Then her daddy was sitting on the floor not far from her.

"Come out from under there. There's no one but us here now." Her daddy had his arms out to her.

Jocelyn wanted to move. She didn't think her daddy would hurt her. He wasn't like that. But when she got out from under the table the fire would get her. Could her daddy protect her from the fire that was still on top of the table? She looked up, wondering what the fire was doing on top of the table.

"Did the candles scare you?" Her daddy asked. She nodded. If she didn't tell him what was wrong he couldn't protect her, he had said once.

Her daddy got a funny look on his face and was quiet for a little bit before he spoke again. "Was it the fire?" Again she nodded. "It's out now. Did something happen to you with fire?"

Once again she nodded and this time crawled out and into her father's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight hug. "Did you see something with fire or were you hurt by fire?" She nodded. "The scar on your leg?" He touched the part of her leg that had the funny looking skin.

Jocelyn hid her face in her daddy's chest. She didn't want to think about fire right now.

Her daddy continued to hold her tight and rocked with her. After a few moments he spoke again. "I promise that the candles and the flames won't harm you. How about we call everyone back in? You'll sit on my lap, and we'll light the candles again. Everyone will sing to you and then you'll blow them off. I promise to keep you safe."

Jocelyn nodded and used her arm to wipe her eyes. "Guy's come back. Let's try this again." Her daddy called as he stood up with her in his arms and together they sat down in the chair again.

Uncle Greg came to her first. He kissed her on the forehead before putting her crown back on her. "I'm sorry." He whispered before standing back up.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for not posting last week but it was holiday and I didn't have the chance. I also apologize for the short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Three days later Jocelyn was getting ready for her favorite time of the day. The time when it was just her and her daddy and no one was rushing to go any place.

She ran though her checklist in her head, making sure everything was done. Her pajamas were on, her teeth were cleaned, and all her toys were put away. She already had her bath and took out her clothing to wear tomorrow.

"Did you choose a book yet?" Her daddy called as he walked by her room.

Jocelyn smiled again and took a book off her shelf before climbing into bed, under the covers, with the hard cover book on her lap. A few seconds later her daddy came in also wearing pajamas.

"Did you have a good birthday?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to her and took the book from her.

Jocelyn nodded. Not only did she have a party with her uncles and aunt, but there were two other parties.

"Do you have a favorite?"

Jocelyn had to think. It was hard to pick a favorite. Each day was special. Besides the party on Friday there was also the party at day care today. It wasn't as scary as she thought it would be.

At lunch her daddy came in with the cupcakes they had baked on Saturday. There were no candle's, which made her very happy. They sang 'Happy Birthday' to her and played games. It was fun with her daddy there.

Yesterday, her daddy took her, Ms. Kessler and her daughter's to see Beauty and the Beast in New York City. Jocelyn loved watching the show. She loved the music and couldn't get the songs out of her head. The costumes were pretty. She wanted to dress like a princess and dance. Her Aunt Cameron gave her dress up clothes for her birthday. Jocelyn couldn't wait to put them on and play dancer.

Finally Jocelyn just threw her arms wide open, hoping her daddy would understand that she couldn't pick a favorite. Her daddy smiled and gave her a big hug.

"You know Joss, its okay to talk." He said while still hugging her. "I'm not going to yell at you."

Her daddy often said that to her. She wanted to talk. She really did. But every time she opened her mouth the words froze in her throat. No matter her daddy, or Doctor Tom, the psychologist she saw, told her that nothing would happen, she couldn't help it.

"It's okay. Tomorrow night we'll start writing 'thank you' cards for all the nice presents you got."

Jocelyn pulled away and nodded at her daddy.

"So let's read about Harry." He said putting his legs on the bed and leaning back.

Uncle Greg gave her books for her birthday. He said they were about magic. Jocelyn liked magic. Magic was the reason she had such a wonderful daddy. Jocelyn lay down and curled up next to her daddy as he opened the book.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, by J. K. Rowling."

Jocelyn snuggled in closer and followed along in the book as her daddy read.

"Chapter one, _The Boy Who Lived_."

She could read the book too, but her daddy's voice was magic. Jocelyn loved the way her daddy talked. It was so different from everybody else. Uncle Greg and her daddy both said it was because he was from Australia. Her daddy showed her on a map where it was and promised to take her there one day when she was older. She wondered why he didn't live there anymore. When she asked Uncle Greg, he said it was magic.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Drusley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much._" And Jocelyn let her daddy's magical voice take her to England.

* * *

A/N2: I don't own the book or the characters of Harry Potter. They are owned I guess by J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry for this not being up yesterday, but something came up. The next few chapters are kind of short. Hope you still enjoy them.

* * *

"It could be lupus." Foreman suggested.

"It doesn't explain the."

Chase didn't hear House's reason as his pager went off. Looking at his beeper his heart froze. The school. He knew things were going too well lately.

It was already the second week of October. The first month and a half of school had gone well. The first week was a bit rough but both Jocelyn and Chase got through it.

Jocelyn enjoyed school. The classes were small enough that she wasn't scared of the group. She was occupied with a good combination of fun and learning.

Chase was more than proud that his five year old was reading on a fourth grade level and doing the math of a third grader. The comments he read in last moths reporting was that Jocelyn was a quick learner and easily grasped new concepts.

Standing up he left the table and picked up the phone, quickly dialed a number he memorized. When Chase looked around the room he saw the group staring at him. "Joss's school." He answered their unspoken question as the phone was answered.

"Main Street School."

"This is Robert Chase, Jocelyn's father. I was paged. Is everything alright?"

"Hold on, Dr. Chase. Mr. Palmer is waiting for your call."

Chase started to chew on his nail as he was put on hold.

"Dr. Chase. Thank you for getting back-"

"Is she okay?" Chase didn't let the man finish. If he was called a neurotic father he didn't care.

"It's nothing all that serious. We've been having a bit of a problem the past few days with Jocelyn."

"What's she doing?" Chase was now really worried. He never thought his daughter would be a problem.

"We aren't quite sure it's a concentration problem. And I don't believe that she's being disruptive on purpose."

"Disruptive? Jocelyn?"

"We'll we've spoken to her about it. It's only been going on since Monday. And we think we have a solution."

"She doesn't talk. She barely takes initiative to do anything on her own. How could she be disruptive?" Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of school did he send his daughter to? What kind of solution did they have? Were they going to kick her out?

"She's humming. From her teacher's they guess Disney songs. We had her meet with the music teacher. She'd like to start Jocelyn on an instrument. Mrs. Alden says she's on pitch and thinks that being singing is out of the question at the moment, an instrument would be a good idea."

Chase took a breath. "What are her choices?"

"Mrs. Alden wants to start with the piano and possibly the violin. By starting with two it will give Jocelyn a choice to pick on later on. Mrs. Alden leads the older students' band. Being Jocelyn is in the younger program there is an hour each day she can work with your daughter. We'd like to start her today."

"Have you spoken to Jocelyn about this?"

"When we first mentioned the humming she started to cry. When we mentioned the piano she nodded that she'd like to learn."

"That doesn't surprise me. It probably has a lot to do with Uncle Greg."

"So, we'll start her today. She'll be on the later bus. They'll drop her off at the hospital still just about an hour later. That okay?"

"That's fine. Thank you Mr. Palmer." Chase hung up the phone and sat back down at the table. "Children should come with heart medication. I love her, but she's going to give me a heart attack one day." Chase took a big gulp of tea to settle his nerves, which were still on edge from the page and phone call.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Sorry for not having this up on Friday. All I ask is for fogiveness.

Enjoy!

* * *

The three doctors in the room watched as their colleague spoke on the phone. Each getting more concerned as they heard each piece of a one sided conversation.

Chase was sounding more frantic as the call progressed. When they heard Chase's voice start to rise in volume they were even more worried. He was supposed to be the calm one.

Unless it had to do with his daughter. If Jocelyn was being disruptive it meant that there were even more emotional injuries that Chase would think he had to bandage.

Each of his collogues were impressed with the way he handled Jocelyn and her emotional problems. He handled each new discovery of his daughter's suffering with understanding and patience. Taking the time to explain to her that there was no reason for her to be afraid of something.

It was that quality that made them all believe that Chase would have made a great priest. Listening to his congregation's problems and advising them on how to solve them.

The only one in the room who understood the pain it actually caused Chase was Cameron. She was the one he'd call to discuss his latest discovery about Jocelyn's psyche with. Often she'd come over after Jocelyn was in bed to listen to Chase rant about what Darlene had done. To listen as Chase recited each painful story that made up the past four years of Jocelyn's life. And also, on only a few occasions, as he cried because the emotional pain for too much for him too.

When they heard that Jocelyn's problem might have to do with her Uncle Greg, Cameron and Foreman both looked at their boss. Numerous times they had warned Chase that maybe Jocelyn was spending too much time with him. It looked like they had been right. Was she pulling practical jokes on her classmates? Teachers?

Finally Chase hung up the phone and sat down. "Children should come with heart medication. I love her, but she's going to give me a heart attack one day." He took a big gulp of tea.

"Everything okay?" Cameron asked as she put an arm around his shoulder.

Chase looked up. "Yeah. She's fine. She'll be coming by an hour later from now on."

"Detention? For a five year old?" Foreman asked.

House looked at him. "Didn't you start you're hard time there?"

"No, not detention. She's going for music lessons. Piano and violin."

"Why the sudden interest in music?" Cameron asked.

"Jocelyn has a new talent it seems. Humming."

"That's great. She's finally making noise. Talking is just around the corner." Cameron was more enthused about this than Chase seemed to be.

"I guess."

"Chase?" House questioned, starting to get worried about his doctor.

"It seems that every time I get something figured out about her, something else pops up. I would just love for things to be normal for a bit." Beepers going off kept Chase from explaining further.

Each doctor looked at their pagers before standing up to run out of the room. "Chase. They can handle it without you." House said, sensing that Chase wasn't ready to deal with the latest medical emergency involving their patient.

Cameron looked back at Chase, with a smile, before leaving the room, hoping to convey that she'll be over later that night to talk if he needed it.

"Sit." House ordered as he too took a seat at the conference table. Chase sat back down wondering what House was going to say to him next. "She's not going to have a normal childhood." He finally stated. "Four years of her life have already been destroyed. The rest is up to you. All you can do is try and make her happy and keep her safe."

"What's wrong with a normal childhood?"

"Do you know what a normal childhood is? Would you call your childhood normal? I wouldn't. So then by definition anything that's opposite what your life was like would be normal."

"I want to normalize her life as much as possible." Chase complained.

"Cause you were able to live a normal life before. You moved half way across the world to be away from any shadow of your father."

"That's different."

"How? You were both emotionally abused." House countered. Realizing that he was probably just making things worse for Chase at the moment he decided to change tactics. "Look. There isn't such a thing as a normal childhood. Normal is what takes place on television. You're doing just fine. You feed her, cloth her, makes sure she gets and education and you love her. That's all that she needs. She had flourished since she's been in your care. She has grown not only physically but also emotionally." House knew he was starting to preach and act very out of the ordinary for him, but he also knew that sometimes people needed a pat on the back. And that's what he was doing for Chase at the moment.

"I know that things have been hard for both you and Jocelyn. But I think that the best thing that could have happened to her and to you, was for her to come into your life. And this humming is a good thing. Think about it, Chase. Going with you're thoughts as to why she doesn't talk?"

"She doesn't talk because she was scared into thinking that something bad would happen if she did. Darlene probably threatened her."

"Right. So if she is making noise, of any type at the moment, means that she believes you. Believes that you love her, and won't hurt her. Something that is very hard for a four year old, who has been brutalized as she has, to do."

"I guess."

"Don't guess. You're a smart guy Chase. And much braver than most. Don't doubt yourself. That's my job. Now go save my patient."

Chase smiled and stood up. House watched him leave as he leaned back in the chair. Jocelyn was now learning to play the piano. That gave him something else to do to keep her busy and him out of the clinic when she came after school.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I want to again thank everyone of you who are reading and reviewing this work. Even if you aren't reviewing I still want to thank you. Please note that with out you I would not be continueing this story.

* * *

The ringing of his cell phone made him pause buckling his daughter into her car seat. "Chase." He answered it.

Tonight had been perfect. Well almost perfect. Jocelyn was not exactly a happy camper at the moment.

Tonight had been her first public concert. Jocelyn had been making wonderful progress in playing her instruments. While she was good and enjoyed the violin, if she was asked she'd inform the person that her favorite was the piano. And she did play it with a passion that Chase had only seen in professionals. He attributed it to the time that Jocelyn spent with his boss.

When Jocelyn got dropped off from school it was normally House who met her. The two of them would then spend the afternoon together till it was time for Chase to leave. He didn't know exactly what they did. All he knew was that there were rumors of music being played in the main lobby of the hospital. Chase reasoned that House and Jocelyn were practicing then.

The only problem with tonight had been the absence of her mentor. Their new patient took a turn for the worse a few minutes before they had to leave for the concert. House ordered Chase to leave, and said that he'd try and get there. But he knew that House would not make it.

"Get back here. Bring the munchkin, bring the tape, and some milk." With that House hung up the phone.

The patient must be stable at the moment. If he was asking Chase to come in he probably needed the extra head to bounce ideas and markers off of. But if he wanted to see the tape then it wasn't a really bad emergency.

For his birthday this year, the four doctors; Cameron, Foreman, Wilson and House, chipped in to buy him a digital video recorder. House's reason was that he couldn't be expected to carry a camera around all the time to record priceless family moments. The rest of them agreed that as uncles and aunts they wanted to see all the events they couldn't get to, such as plays and stuff.

Getting into the car, he started the engine and headed to the corner store near the hospital.

* * *

"We just have to get milk and then we'll head over to see the hospital and watch the tape." Jocelyn nodded as Chase picked her up and carried her into the store.

He didn't register anything was wrong till after the door closed behind him and he felt the gun to his head. "Don't move."

Chase froze. Not only was there someone there threatening his life but also the life of his daughter. He would do everything he could to make sure that she was safe. "I'll give you want ever you want." He said, hoping the man holding the gun would just take his wallet and leave.

"Over there, on the floor." A second man, behind the counter, used his gun to wave Chase over to the area where three other people were sitting, two men and a woman. He saw that one man was holding his arm and bleeding. Chase guessed he was the store owner.

"The man is bleeding. I'm a doctor. Let me see if I can help him." Chase asked slowly, trying to gauge the two men holding up the store.

"Don't try anything. Just sit there and be quiet. Keep the brat silent too." Gunman two said.

Chase nodded and held Jocelyn closer. "It's going to be okay." He whispered into her ear while rubbing her back to try and keep her calm. He knew that she was scared by the way her body stiffened up when they first walked into the store.

Chase had never felt more useless then he did at moment. As a father, he couldn't protect his daughter. She was in as much danger as anyone else. Even worse was the fear that they would take her as a hostage. Or him as one and he wouldn't be able to take Jocelyn with him. As a doctor there was someone who needed his help and he couldn't do his job. He had taken a pledge to help people, not stand by and let them bleed to death. Again something that went against every inch of his being.

The only thing that was in his power at the moment was to pray. Pray that he and Jocelyn would get out of this alive. Pray that these men would take the money and leave and not bother them further. And pray that the man who was bleeding would be alright after this was all over.

The sound of sirens outside made Chase realize that this situation was going to go on longer than he thought. And there was now a higher chance that someone was going to get injured. He did take comfort though, in his daughter being held in his arms. If bullets were shot, he hoped that he could protect her at least with his body.

* * *

Looking at the caller id on his cell phone, House picked it up. "Did you milk the cows?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but the person this phone belongs too was hurt." A strange female voice spoke.

House quickly changed his approach. "What happened? Where is he? And where's the little girl that was with him?" He quickly asked.

"There was a robbery and a shooting. The owner of this phone, Robert Chase, was shot twice. He's being loaded onto an ambulance as we speak. The little girl is sitting with me at the moment."

"Put the girl in the ambulance with him. Her name is Jocelyn Chase. She doesn't talk. Send the ambulance to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. We'll take care of it from there."

"And who am I speaking with?"

"Dr. Greg House. And you are?"

"Officer Carol Hobbs. There is really no room for her in the ambulance."

"Then follow them. Just get her and her father here asap." And House hung up the phone.

Greg sat for a moment collecting his thoughts. Things were finally starting to look good for Chase and Jocelyn. She was doing well at school. Socializing a bit more. Willing to ask for things she wanted. The only major hurdle that they had left was talking. This would either help or hurt the situation. He hoped for the former.

* * *

House was already waiting by the door with a team of doctors when the ambulance pulled up. He waited out of the way as the gurney was pushed through the doors and the EMT's shouted information at the doctors. House listened with one ear as he followed the gurney making its way through the ER.

Once in a room, the sea of people parted and allowed House to get a good look at the gurney. Chase was unconscious. His shirt was torn open and the bandages on his chest were already soaked with blood. There was an oxygen mask covering his face. He looked pale. Wrapped around his left leg was a small body in a blue dress.

House stepped forward. This is what he was here for at the moment. Not to be Chase's doctor but to collect the little child. "Jocelyn." He called as he put a hand on her back. He cringed inwardly as she flinched at his touch. House leaned down, leaving his cane resting on the edge of the bed. "Jocelyn. Come with me. It's Uncle Greg. The doctors need to work on your daddy." He spoke into her ear.

Jocelyn shook her head.

"Come on little on. We need to get out of here." He maneuvered his arms around the little girl and pried her off her father's leg. "He's going to be fine, Joss. Come with me. He'll be okay." Greg knew better than to promise anything. He had an idea of what the outcome would be, but he didn't want to get her thinking one way and have to have her change the next.

As soon as her limbs were off her father's leg, she wrapped her body around House. He grabbed his cane with one hand and held her with the other. It was more for soothing purposes, than anything else, due to the grip she had on House.

"Well let you know as soon as we can." The doctor in charge called to him as he exited the room.

"Let's get you upstairs." House whispered as he continued to rub her back.

He wasn't surprised at the people he saw waiting in the conference room. He was hoping that no one would be there. The once they knew that Chase was injured all wanted to make sure that their adoptive family was alright.

"Not now." House mouthed as he saw the other doctors in the room open their mouths. He knew what they wanted to ask but now was neither the time nor the place. Especially with little ears around.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

House continued to hold and walk with Jocelyn, even though his leg was throbbing. After an hour though, he had to sit down. Any attempts at handing her off to someone else, were met with Jocelyn clinging tighter to him. A few times it was tight enough to almost choke House. Finally he couldn't stand any longer, his leg was ready to give out on him. 

Foreman and Cameron each took turns checking up on Chase every ten minutes. Each time coming back and holding their tongues while Jocelyn was still awake.

Two and half hours after coming in with her father, Jocelyn Chase finally fell asleep. House nodded to Wilson, who was keeping an eye on both of them. He took the little girl from House and laid her down on House's couch. Wilson even took off his lab coat, covering her with it. "We should find her some pajamas to sleep in." He commented as he brushed Jocelyn's hair out of her face.

House finished swallowing his Vicodin and stood up. "Don't want to risk waking her up at the moment."

"She asleep?" Cameron whispered.

"How's Chase?" House countered. He hated when people asked obvious questions.

"Still in surgery. One of the bullets tore through his stomach and intestines. The other hit his left shoulder and chipped the bone." Cameron started.

"They found a large gash on the side of his head. Once he's done in surgery they'll take him up for a head scan." Foreman concluded.

"Did they assign him a room yet?" Wilson asked.

"Blachman, his surgeon, said he'll move him to this floor when he's done. Said he didn't think you would mind and this way you wouldn't bother him when you went to visit." Cameron answered.

"Cameron, go find a room for him. Also see about getting one of those convertible chairs so someone can sleep in there. Foreman, go keep an eye on the surgery. Tell Blachman that I want to see him after, and I want you to do the scan on Chase." House ordered, while picking up the phone.

The two doctors left to do what they were told as House picked up his phone.

"Who you calling?" Wilson questioned.

House ignored him as he dialed a number and waited for it to be answered.

"Hello?" A female voice picked up the line.

"Ms. Kessler. This is Greg House."

"Dr. House. Are Robert and Jocelyn alright?"

"There was a shooting at a convenience store. Chase was hit twice. He in surgery. Jocelyn is asleep here at the moment."

"I'll pick up stuff for both of them and come by tomorrow. Are you going to be alright with Joss? Or do you want me to take her?"

"I had to pry her off her father when they both came in. I don't think taking her out of here is such a good idea at the moment."

"You're probably right. Do you have Dr. Thomas Levine's number?"

"Dr. Levine? The psychologist?"

"Yes. That's who Jocelyn sees. You might want to call him."

"I didn't know that's who she sees, but I'll find his number. Thanks."

"Tell Joss that I love her and I'll see her tomorrow."

"I will Ms. Kessler. Have a good night." And House hung up the phone.

When he looked up he saw Wilson had a phone book in his lap. A few seconds later Wilson spoke up. "609-555-6792"

House nodded as he dialed the phone once again.

"Hello?" A tired female voice picked up.

"Dr. Thomas Levine please. This is an emergency."

"Hold on please." A few seconds later a male voice got on the phone. "This is Dr. Levine."

"Dr. House here. Jocelyn Chase is a patient of yours?"

"Yes. Why are you calling? Who are you? Where's Dr. Chase?"

"Dr. Chase was shot. Jocelyn was with him when it happened. She's fine, physically. Fell asleep not too long ago. Chase works for me. I'm her 'Uncle Greg.'"

"That's not good. Is she with you at the moment?"

"Yes, she's asleep on the couch. Chase is still in surgery."

"I'll be at the hospital tomorrow. I'll call when I get in to see how she is."

"We're going to put her in a room with her father for the night. I don't think that keeping them apart would be a good idea."

"I agree. Also don't leave her alone. Have someone with her."

"We will doctor. Thanks." And once again House hung up his phone.

Wilson had just closed his cell phone at the same time. At House's questioning look he answered. "Cuddy. Thought she might want to know what's going on."

"What did she say?"

"Take care of them and keep out of trouble. And Levine?"

"Don't leave her alone and he'll speak to me tomorrow."

"Who want's first shift?"

"Go. I want to wait for Chase to get out of surgery. You and the minions can baby sit while I nap tomorrow."

"Let me know if anything changes."

House nodded and watched his friend leave. Once out of sight, House turned on his iPod to some soft classical music and pulled out a medical journal to read while waiting for word.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I have nothing to say except thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Jocelyn rolled over. She didn't feel too good. Her head hurt, her nose was stuffy, and her eyes were itchy. The sheets even felt wrong against her skin. Maybe she should wake her daddy. He would want to know if she wasn't feeling well.

Last time she didn't feel well and didn't tell her daddy, he got a little mad. He wasn't mad at her but that she wasn't feeling well. He also said that he was sad that she didn't trust him to tell him when something hurt.

Knowing that her daddy needed to know that she wasn't well, she sat up. But wait. Where was she? This didn't look like her room. And she wasn't wearing her pajamas.

She was still in a dress.

Her dress from the concert.

The memories quickly came back to Jocelyn. She looked around the room. This was Uncle Greg's office. Where was daddy? "Jocelyn?" A familiar voice called.

It was Uncle Greg.

Jocelyn didn't think, she just got off the couch and ran to him. Within seconds she was surrounded by his arms and he was rubbing her back. After a little bit he settled her on his lap a little more comfortably.

"Are you okay?" Uncle Greg asked.

Jocelyn nodded

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked again.

And again she nodded.

"Dr. Tom would like to talk to you." Jocelyn just looked at him. What she wanted, was to see her daddy. "Ms. Kessler brought you some clothing to change into. Cameron will take you down to wash and change."

Jocelyn turned when she saw him raise his hand and wave. Behind her was the room her daddy usually worked in. She saw her Aunt Allison was walking through the door.

She stopped by the chair that Jocelyn and Uncle Greg was sitting in and held out her hand. "Come on Jocelyn. Let's go get changed." In her other hand was a bag.

Jocelyn looked back at her Uncle Greg. "Go on. We'll go see Dr. Tom afterwards." He put her back on the floor. Jocelyn hung her head and took her aunt's hand.

* * *

Uncle Greg met them outside the showers. "Cameron, go help Foreman with the blood tests." He ordered, extending his hand to Jocelyn. Once Aunt Allison left, he turned to her. "I know you want to see your daddy. After we talk to Dr. Tom, we'll go." Jocelyn nodded, still really wanting to see her daddy more than anything.

Dr. Tom's office was on the floor above the one her daddy worked on. She liked going to Dr. Tom. He was nice and gave her stickers. But she didn't have her journal with her.

Dr. Tom gave her a special book to write in. She could write what ever she wanted. Every night, before her daddy read to her, she would write a little about her day.

Dr. Tom was standing by the door when she walked in. "Have a seat Jocelyn. Dr. House is going to stay if that's alright."

Jocelyn nodded. Uncle Greg took a seat on the couch. Jocelyn didn't know why but she didn't want to be too far away from him, so she sat next to him.

* * *

Dr. Thomas Levine took a chair and brought it closer to the couch. "I know we aren't supposed to talk again till next week and you don't have your journal. But that's okay." He quickly reassured her. Jocelyn Chase needed very special handling, like most of his patients. But she needed to be constantly reassured that everything she was doing was correct. "But Dr. House told me what happened last night. Do you remember what happened?"

Jocelyn nodded and he handed her a clip board with some paper and a pencil. "I would like you to write down what happened. Like a story. Start from the beginning and write as much as you can. And remember its okay to cry."

What made dealing with Jocelyn slightly challenging was the lack of speech. Dr. Levine was often able to tell a patients mood depending on what and how they said things. Without that key, it was hard to understand what Jocelyn was really thinking. He was pleasantly surprised when they found out that she could write and read. It allowed them another way to communicate and communication was very important. "I'm going to talk to Dr. House while you write, okay?" He watched as Jocelyn nodded and started to write.

* * *

Seeing that Jocelyn was absorbed in her task, he waved Greg House over to his desk so they could talk without distracting Jocelyn.

Jocelyn stared at the paper for a second before she started to write. She wrote how she was at her concert and in her pretty blue dress that her daddy bought for her. She described the music she played and which piece she liked the best. How everyone stood when she was done, and clapped. But she wasn't happy because Uncle Greg wasn't there, like he said he was going to be.

As they left Uncle Greg had called, and told them to pick up milk and to come back to hospital. But she didn't want to go to the hospital. She wanted to go home and have her daddy read her more of Harry Potter.

Thinking more and more about what happened; Jocelyn couldn't help the tears in her eyes. She paused in her writing as she remembered the sound of the gun shots and how her daddy fell and hit his head and how the blood appeared on his shirt. How first it was just a tiny speck and then it just spread, like water. First it's a small puddle and then it spreads out. Jocelyn remembered there were lots of police and people yelling. Someone was talking to her and holding her shoulder. The hand continued to shake her. "Jocelyn." How did the police know her name?

"Jocelyn, its Uncle Greg. Come back. You're in Dr. Tom's office. You're safe."

Jocelyn blinked a few times. Her uncle was sitting right next to her. No. He was the one who made her daddy get shot and now he wouldn't let her see him. Was her daddy dead? Like her mommy? Was no one telling her?

Getting angry she took the clip board and pen and threw it at him and ran out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Greg House and Dr. Tom Levine looked at each other in bewilderment. Never had they known or seen Jocelyn act like that. Dr. Levine retrieved the thrown objects as Greg sat back down onto the couch. "I think she's angry at you." Levine said handing the clip board to House.

House quickly read it.

"We've been working on defining feelings. Dr. Chase and I talked about her reactions to different situations. Because of her limited human interaction and abuse when she was younger, basic emotions don't register properly. Anger has been one of the harder ones for her to grasp." Levine continued.

"I guess we figured that one out now." House commented.

"Happy was another one she had a hard time at first."

"I should have brought her to see her father first." House almost whispered.

"No. You told her that he was being taken care of. First and foremost we had to worry about her mental health, being she was there. We did the right thing."

"We should go find her." House pulled out his cell phone. "Wilson, we got an escaped munchkin. Rally the minions."

"Is Joss okay?" Wilson questioned, worry evident in his voice.

"A bit angry at me. She ran out of the doc's office. Don't let Cuddy know."

"I'll get Cameron, you call Foreman." And Wilson disconnected the phone call.

* * *

House headed straight to Chase's room. Jocelyn was smart. He figured somehow, she's make her way down here. House wasn't disappointed when she turned up a minute or two after he arrived.

"Slow down." He put her hand on her shoulder.

She jumped away, but House wouldn't let her go. He crouched down to be at her eye level. "Jocelyn, we need to talk." She tried to breakaway from him. "Jocelyn, stop. I'm sorry that Robert was hurt. I didn't know that he was going to be shot. And I'm sorry that I didn't make it to your concert. But there was an emergency, and someone was dieing. I wanted to be there and see your performance. Robert taped it, and that's why he was coming back here, so that we could watch it all together."

Again Jocelyn tried to pull away from House and go into the room. "I'll let you see your father, but I need to talk to you first. I need to tell you, what you are going to see so that you aren't scared when you go in."

House pulled her towards the chairs that were against the wall. He still wasn't certain that she wasn't going to run. "You remember your father was shot?" Jocelyn nodded. "There were two bullets in his stomach. And one went into his shoulder. He was in surgery and we took them out. He lost a lot of blood. He isn't going to be able to eat food like he's used to for a while."

He paused again. Letting the information sink in. House was sure that if Cameron or Cuddy were around they would have him explain things in simpler, less graphic terms. But what they didn't understand, was that Jocelyn didn't need things sugar coated.

"Where you standing by his side when he was shot?" She nodded again, this time there were tears in her eyes. "Did he hit his head?"

This time when she nodded, Jocelyn touched the side of her head and shoulder.

"He also hit his shoulder?"

Again a nod.

"That helps a lot. His shoulder is dislocated too. That means that it popped out of the socket." House demonstrated the ball and socket of the shoulder using his hands, and what happened to her father's shoulder. "But we fixed it. It's going to be sore for a little bit. We have it bandaged close to his body." Again House demonstrated how Chase's arm was arranged. "He also has a concussion. That means that his brain is swollen. It sometimes happens when you hit your head really hard. There was a deep cut that needed to be stitched closed. We had to cut some of his hair off and put a bandage around his head. Because of the concussion he is also in a coma. A coma is like being asleep. It allows him to heal better."

Looking at Jocelyn as he spoke, House noticed slight confusion on her face. "We don't know when he's going to wake up though." He guessed as to why she was confused. "He's dressed in a hospital gown. Also, remember when you were sick and we put a needle in your arm to give you medicine?"

Jocelyn nodded. "It's called an IV and your dad has one. It's giving him medicine to make him better. There is also a tube under his nose. That's to make it easier for him to breathe. Do you understand?"

This time the nod was slow, almost in fear. House could almost see her create the picture of her father in her head. After a moment House spoke again. "Are you ready to go see him?" The nod was definite. "So you want me to go with you or by yourself."

Again his question made her pause. It amazed him to be able to watch the young girl think, and actually guess what her thought processes might be. Reluctantly, she took House's hand in hers. He smiled at her. "Jocelyn, its okay to be mad at me. But I am really sorry. If there was a way to change what happened, I would." He said before they started to walk side by side into Chase's room.

* * *

Jocelyn was happy that they allowed her to stay in the room. She was scared that they'd make her leave. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was two in the morning.

A nurse had just left after checking on her daddy. But now she couldn't sleep. Getting off her bed, Jocelyn moved carefully over to the bed her daddy was in.

Standing by the foot of the bed she looked at the door. There was no one there. Jocelyn didn't know if she would get in trouble for what she wanted to do. Again she looked around. And again the coast was clear.

Jocelyn carefully climbed up, onto the bed and held still. Nothing moved. That was good. Getting on her knees, she folded her hands and lowered her head.

Once she asked her daddy what the word 'pray' meant. She had read it in a book at school. Her daddy told her about talking to G-d.

They went to a church and spoke to a priest. The priest answered some of her questions. One of her most important questions was how could G-d hear her if she didn't talk. She remembered how her daddy smiled as she asked that question. The priest answered that G-d knows what she is saying in her heart. Her daddy then told her that he wanted to be a priest when he was younger.

They had started to go to church on Sundays after that.

But her daddy also told her that it didn't really matter where she was, because G-d was always listening. Which was good because right now her daddy needed G-d's help.

Kneeling over her daddy's prone body, Jocelyn started to pray to G-d for her father to wake up.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I know this one is short, but very important to set up the rest of the story. There are about 4 chapters left. Kind of have a bit of writers block on the last one, but I'm sure I'll get it taken care of over Thanksgiving. As of now I don't know where I'll be so I'm not going to promise an update next Friday. If I can I will. If I can't as soon as I'm near a computer I will. Thanks for all the feedback, you are the best audience an author could have.

* * *

Chase moaned as consciousness came back to him. Man, how he hurt. His head pounded in time with his heartbeat. His shoulder and stomach burned as if someone was laying matches on his skin. There was also a weight on his left leg. Slowly he opened his eyes. 

"Hey." Cameron whispered.

"Hey." He rasped out.

"Let's get you some ice chips." Again she whispered.

Chase was pleased with that because it helped with his headache. He must have hit his head pretty hard when he was hit. He opened his mouth as she spooned some into his mouth.

"How do you feel?"

"Headache. Stomach and shoulder are on fire."

"We'll boost your morphine a little."

Chase nodded and cringed. "How's House?"

Cameron gave him an odd look. "He's fine."

"They were just grazes right?"

Again Cameron gave him a quizzical look. "Chase?"

"Why are you whispering? The headache isn't as bad anymore. And what's with my leg? Was I shot there too?"

"No." Cameron took out her pen light and shinned it into his eyes. "It's Jocelyn."

"Jocelyn? Who's that? Why is there a girl on my leg?"

"Chase, Robert, you were shot-"

"I know. The same guy who shot House."

"No. That was about two years ago. Jocelyn's your daughter."

"What?" Chase exclaimed jerking up.

His movement did two things. One was to cause pain to radiate through his body. The second was to wake up the girl who was asleep on his leg.

Jocelyn felt the leg jerk and heard her father's voice. G-d must have answered her prayers. Her daddy was awake. She sat up and smiled at him.

Cameron looked between father and daughter. Chase's face held a mix of fear, panic and pain. Jocelyn's was filled with joy. Cameron knew she was going to have to do something before Jocelyn realized what was going on and got scared. "Joss, go to the office and tell Dr. House that your father's awake. Stay there, until we come and get you. We need to check your father out."

Jocelyn smiled at her and left the room. Once she was gone, Cameron turned back to Chase. "Calm down, Chase."

"What happened? I have a daughter? I lost two years?"

Cameron watched as the monitors started to beep faster. "Robert, stop." She ordered. "I'll try and explain everything."

* * *

House glanced into his office. Jocelyn was sitting at his desk doing some of the work the school had sent over. They had kept her busy with work and excuses that Chase was being checked out for most of the day. So far it seemed to have worked. But he knew that time was running out. 

Turning back to the conference room he nodded to Foreman to begin. "The amnesia covers from when you were shot till now."

"So the past two years are gone." House commented.

"How was his reaction to Jocelyn?" Wilson asked.

"Not good. He got panicky." Cameron answered. "We had to sedate him the last time."

"We're going to have to tell Jocelyn something."

"I know. I'm going to try and at least get her to go to school tomorrow." House explained.

"And tonight?" Foreman questioned.

"Drug him into oblivion?"

"I'll take her home with me. We can tell her something how Chase needs more tests."

"You're going to lie to a five year old?" House looked at Wilson. "Our little girl has grown up. I'm so proud." He mocked. The next second he turned serious. "I'll talk to her." He stated, standing up and heading back to his office.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving everyone. And as a treat here is a new chapter. This is a biggie folks.

* * *

Jocelyn sat on the floor doing her homework. She would have liked to do it in her daddy's room, but her daddy didn't remember her.

Uncle Greg told her that it was from when he bumped his head. Uncle Eric showed her a picture of her daddy's brain and showed her where the problem was.

She really didn't understand but she nodded, so he would get upset and yell at her. She really didn't care why her daddy couldn't remember some things. She knew that he remembered everyone else.

Jocelyn had overheard a little of what some of the other doctors said. But why didn't he remember her?

The yelling surprised her. Only Uncle Greg was in the office. Why was he yelling? Jocelyn stood up and went closer to the door to listen.

"She can't sleep here. She can't stay with the Kessler's and no one can take her."

"She can stay with me."

"Ha! Where? On your couch? You have a bachelor pad. It's no place for a five year old. I already called child services."

"You think they're going to be able to care for her?"

"They'll do better than we can. And until Chase is back on his feet, she'll be taken care of."

"Then you get to be the one to tell Jocelyn that someone is going to take her away."

Jocelyn didn't hear anything else. Someone was going to take her away. Away from her uncles and aunt. Away from school. Away from her daddy.

But they couldn't take her if they couldn't find her.

* * *

House didn't move as Cuddy left his office. She could do her own dirty work. Cuddy could be the one to explain it to Jocelyn and the one to watch her face as the news was broken to her.

"Where is she?" Cuddy called from the conference room.

"The hooker's not supposed to be here for at least another hour. I thought I told you that." He refused to make life easy for her.

"I thought Jocelyn was supposed to be in here doing her homework." Cuddy opened the door between the two rooms.

As much as he wanted to be a bastard to Cuddy he couldn't ignore Jocelyn not being where she was supposed to be. Getting up, he walked into the conference room. It was easy to tell where Jocelyn had been. Her books were still open in a semi circle and there was a bag of carrot sticks by them.

"She's not here." Cuddy commented when he started to look around.

"Well duh!"

"Do you think she heard us yelling?"

"Now that's a very well educated guess." House commented, dripping sarcasm from every syllable, as he walked out of the room.

Cuddy quickly followed. "Where are you going?"

"Clinic." House said not expecting her to believe him. He was correct as his Cuddy shadow continued to follow him to his final destination. "What's the party for?" House asked as he walked into Chase's room.

Besides him and Cuddy, there was Chase in bed, Foreman close to the bed with what looked like the makings of a neurological check, Cameron and another woman, who he didn't know. "Well I know all the other party members and you're not wearing a name tag. Are you sure you were invited?" House asked the woman who seemed to be in her late 50s.

"I'm Mrs. Baldari, from child services. I'm here for a Jocelyn Chase."

"She wasn't invited to the part either. Try the next building over." House continued into the room opening up the closet door.

"House?" Chase questioned.

"Lost my kitten." He continued looking around the room.

"Jocelyn ran off. We're looking for her." Cuddy commented.

"Check the bathroom." Chase stated.

Mrs. Baldari took the liberty of opening the bathroom door and going in. She emerged a few seconds later with a squirming 5 year old in her arms.

"Sell out." House commented looking at Chase.

* * *

"It's going to be okay Jocelyn." The woman who held her said.

No, it wasn't. Someone was taking her away from her daddy.

Was that the way things went? If someone was sick they took away the person who was healthy? When she was sick, her mommy went away. Her daddy was sick now, so she had to go away? But she was good. At least she thought she was. Maybe she shouldn't have been upset that Uncle Greg didn't make it to her concert. Was G-d punishing her?

Jocelyn fought, trying to get out of the woman's arms as she was carried out of the bathroom. She started to kick and the woman grabbed her legs and held them along with her arms.

Jocelyn looked at the other people in the room for help. Aunt Allison looked like she was going to cry. Uncle Eric didn't look happy either. She couldn't tell what Dr. Cuddy was thinking, but she had a hand on Uncle Greg's shoulder who looked like he wanted to help.

"Calm down Jocelyn." The woman spoke again.

Where was Uncle Jimmy? He would help.

Jocelyn couldn't help but look at her daddy. Just looking at him made her cry. She didn't want to leave him. He was the one who helped her. He was the one who took care of her. He helped her learn things. She was always warm and never hungry. He read to her. He loved her.

She looked over again as she was being carried out the door.

"DADDY!"

* * *

**A/N 2:** Please don't kill me! 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Most of you are not going to find this too satisfying, being this is basically the same time frame as the last chapter. Sorry. Also, as most of you college students know, the semester is winding down. Of course that means teachers rushing material in and having lots of exams. With that said, there is really only chapter left after this, I would love to post it next Friday, but with exams and all, I can't promise anything. Thanks again for all the reviews. We hit over 200. You guys rock.

* * *

Chase opened his eyes. He could have sworn he heard a noise. Looking to his right he saw Foreman opening the door to his room. That must have been what woke him. 

"Did I wake you?" Foreman asked closing the door behind him.

"No. Just thinking."

"I don't blame you. There's a lot going on." Foreman took a seat. Chase was unsure how to proceed. He'd never think that Foreman would sit down and want to talk. "This must be hard. I don't know which is worse. Loosing two years or finding out you have a daughter."

"When did Jacquelyn-"

"Jocelyn." Foreman corrected.

"Jocelyn, come into the picture?"

"A little under a year ago."

"We weren't this friendly before." Chase wanted to double check that he wasn't loosing his mind too.

"They say a kid changes you."

"I'm not quite following." Chase was more than confused.

"We've kind of all adopted Joss. She's the mascot of diagnostics. I brought some pictures that might help your memory." Foreman pulled out some 4x6s and laid them on Chase's lap.

One handed, Chase went through them. Most were candid shots and all involved an adorable little girl that looked similar to pictures of him from when he was younger. "Is that the clinic?"

Foreman nodded. "House brought her in. You were furious. I thought you were going to punch him or beat him with his cane. Somehow he got you to play patient while Joss played doctor. That's your lab coat and badge by the way."

Chase turned to another picture. "That looks a little big for a picture book."

"It's not. She's reading. You got yourself a little genius. Currently doing 4th and 5th grade work. She also plays the piano and violin."

"Talented little kid. But she doesn't talk?" Chase had heard stuff and was curious how much of it was true.

"She was abused. Emotionally and physically. You assume that she doesn't talk out of fear."

Solemnly, Chase tuned to another picture. "Do I even what to know?" He asked.

"That was taken the first week she was here. The day you took her home to be exact. House went to deliver the going home gifts and you were bathing Joss, who happens to like to splash. According to House, you turned your back and she dumped water on your head."

"Great, so House has seen all of these?"

"Chase, House is the one who took most of them."

"Great." Chase mumbled, realizing that House was probably making his life miserable because of all the blackmail.

"He's good with her. He's actually a human being when dealing with her, and you a little."

Chase closed his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore. "Can't we just do the neuro check?" He asked opening his eyes back up.

"Sure." Foreman moved to get his materials when the door opened again.

This time it was Cameron with a 50 something white woman. "Dr. Chase, this is Mrs. Balderi. She's from Child Services. She's here about Jocelyn." Chase could tell that Cameron was not happy to be showing the woman around.

"Oh, I didn't know that anyone called." Chase was honest in his answers. He didn't know what was going on.

"From what I was told you are suffering from amnesia. And you don't remember your daughter. Is that right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm here to take her into custody until you are at least released from the hospital. Then we can discuss what to do with the child."

Chase nodded, not knowing what else to do.

The door then opened a third time. This time bringing House and Cuddy into the room.

"What's the party for?" House asked in his usual sarcastic manor. Chase chose to remain silent, not wanting to be involved if he could help it.

"Well, I know all the other party members. And you're not wearing a name tag. Are you sure you were invited?"

Chase tried to stifle a smirk. He had to admit, when he wasn't the butt of House's jokes, House was funny.

"I'm Mrs. Balderi, from Child Services. I'm here for a Jocelyn Chase." To Chase those words sounded ominous.

"She wasn't invited to this party either. Try the next building over."

One thing was for sure. When House chose a metaphor he ran with it. Chase was curious though why House was looking in his closets. "House?"

"Lost my kitten." Chase looked around the room trying to see if anyone had a clue.

"Jocelyn ran off. We're looking for her." At least Cuddy knew what was going on.

"Check the bathroom." Chase commented. It would be where he would hide. And he didn't remember the door being closed before.

Chase watched Mrs. Balderi go into the bathroom and come back out with her arms full of squirming child.

Chase looked away. It always bothered him to watch children being taken away, even if it was for the better. He heard House say something to him but he didn't quite get it.

He listened as Mrs. Balderi soothed the upset child. It was disconcerting to know that the little girl was fighting to get away, yet wasn't crying out.

Like a train wreck he looked back at the scene unfolding in his hospital room. House looked like he was about to grab Jocelyn and make a run for it. He'd never, in all his time with House, seen him look that determined. Cuddy seemed focus on holding House back. Cameron looked ready to cry. Even Foreman looked bothered by what was going on.

Chase tried to keep his eyes away from Jocelyn but couldn't help but be drawn to her. Their eyes locked for a moment as Mrs. Balderi was in the doorway.

"DADDY!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'M SORRY!!!!! **

Real note in the next chapter

* * *

Time froze. 

"Joss?" Robert whispered. "Jocelyn?" He said a little louder.

"Daddy." Jocelyn cried, sobs breaking the word up. Robert pushed the blanket aside as the past two years came rushing back. He quickly got out of the bed, ignoring the pain, and made his way to where Jocelyn was still squirming in Mrs. Balderi's arms. She lowered the Jocelyn to the floor who ran into his arms.

Again he heard House say something but he didn't pay any attention to it.

"I'm sorry, Jocelyn. It's going to be okay now. Shh. Don't cry. I love you. No one is going to take you away from me." Chase soothed.

"I love you daddy." Jocelyn whispered in his ear.

Those four words were enough for Robert to start crying too.

* * *

**Epilogue**

12 years later

Jocelyn Chase looked out over the crowd. She still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she was here, standing on this stage, looking at the people who had filled Meadowlands Arena to hear her sing. She waved again at the screaming crowd before putting the microphone back in the stand and heading off the stage after the finale. There were people waiting for her in the back.

Even more amazing than the fact that she had just started her tour this evening was the fact that her father was allowing her to do this. Singing had not been his idea. This one had been her uncle's. As most of the crazy ideas had been.

He'd been the one who took her to the recording studio to make a demo tape. Jocelyn had wanted to record some of her own music and give it as gifts for the holidays last year. She had no idea that Uncle Greg would send one of those recordings to a record label.

When the record label called and her father found out he was furious. It was only the second time in her life that he had ever yelled at her. She tried to explain that she didn't send it but he was too upset to hear her.

Again it was her Uncle Greg who came to her rescue. He explained that he had sent the tape. That Jocelyn's talent at playing, singing and writing should be shared with the world. She had blushed at that comment, embarrassed at the praise that her uncle had given her.

Reluctantly her father allowed her to record a full album with the label in New York City. Within a month, her first single hit number ten on the Billboard top 40 hits. It roamed around the top ten for a full month before it slowly made its way off the list after 41 weeks. During that time two more of her songs hit the air ways and her album was a best seller for three weeks straight.

Jocelyn had just finished her bachelor's degree in child psychology at age 17 and was trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life.

When the record label mentioned a tour, it seemed as if G-d had intervened yet again on Jocelyn's behalf. It came at the perfect time and allowed her to decide if she wanted to study to be a teacher, social worker, or psychologist.

* * *

Robert Chase gave one more final wave as the bus carrying his daughter pulled away. He didn't know how he let Jocelyn and House talk him into this. To him it just seemed like yesterday that she had come into his life, scared, alone, in need of everything. He was more than happy to provide. 

Robert turned around to head back to his car. He wasn't really worried about her. Jocelyn would be fine. It wasn't like she was alone. Hannah was with her. They would look out for each other. Claire, Hannah, Molly, and Jocelyn always had a strong bond. When the two families combined, and dealt with the horror of Amy's cancer, the foursome became even closer.

He knew that Molly had said her good byes to her sisters last night. She had class today and didn't want to miss it.

As Robert drove back to the hospital he couldn't believe all that had happened in the past 12 years. Between his family and career, he was some place he never thought he'd be before.

Technically, he was a single father of two girls now. Once Hannah had turned 18 he was no longer his responsibility but that never stopped him from worrying about her. He happily resided in a country he had escaped to, in order to run from his family. He had become part of a larger yet not less dysfunctional family. But one he was more than happy to be a part of. As for a job, he was the head of Intensive Care at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, managing pediatric, neonatal and the regular ICU.

Maybe it was a good thing that Cameron and Foreman had moved away. He knew that Jocelyn would be seeing them as her tour took her to Texas and California respectively. Both doctors would be able to report back to him how she was doing. And Claire, in Detroit, would also let him know. He really had nothing to worry about.

Jocelyn would be fine. She had been on her own for the first 4 years of her life. At least she now had the proper knowledge to take care of herself. Robert just hoped that by the time the tour was over, she would have decided what she wanted to do with her life.

He was hoping that she would choose becoming an educator, but he knew better than to try and push or pressure her into something that she might not want.

Pulling into his parking spot, Robert couldn't decide if he was annoyed or pleased that House was waiting for him.

"The munchkin off?" House asked as Robert stepped out of his car.

"This was your idea. You should have been the one getting up with her this morning and making sure she was all packed and stuff."

"Yes, but you're her daddy. I'm the uncle."

"Yeah, the one who gets her into trouble that I have to get her out of."

"It was only once. And it was totally an accident." As the two doctors walked back into the hospital House turned back to Chase. "She'll be fine. I threatened the manager. If there is even a scratch on her when she comes back, then you get to do a rectal exam on him."

Chase smiled as House left him to go back to his department. It was good that even after everything that had happened, some things stayed the same.

Fin


	25. Author's Note

**Now for the real Author's Note:**

I can't believe it. I finished it, finally.

I know that the ending was kind of sappy. But when the idea of a sequel was first thrown at me, I knew exactly how it was going to end. Well maybe not exactly.

Now I know a lot of you are thinking, _12 years? Well what happened in those 12 years. And what do you mean 'father of two'_. My answer to that is that there will be more Jocelyn stories to fill in those 12 years.

As to when they will be posted, that I don't have an answer to. There are other stories that I have in the works that I need to get down on paper. Now that school (college) is just about over, and winter break (as a teacher) will be in January, I'm hoping to catch up on my writing.

The real reason for this little note is to thank you, the readers, for sticking with me and encouraging me to write this. For something that I never planned to write in the first place, I love how it turned out. And for that I thank you.

I hope to have something new out in January. That will give me enough time to get most of the ideas onto paper and into the computer.

Once again thanks to all the readers.

Keep Reading and Happy Holidays!

Fire Top

P.S. Sorry about the delay, end of semester projects and tests added to cold and strep going around the school I work in doesn't equal much writting. I should know, I want to teach Math. :-)


End file.
